User blog:Burruni/Nia
Custom Champion Info 'Nia & Zah - The Forsaken Crown' are a . Abilities }} Zah releases a spectral flame at a targeted enemy champion, dealing magical damage on contact and causing unit to flee in fear at a reduced speed (65%). |leveling = seconds |cooldown = 7 |cost = 70 |costtype = Mana |range = 700 }} }} Nia casts forth a spectral image of her crown to a targeted location and corrupts a circular field of 175-unit radius which deals magical damage every half-second for four seconds. Nia heals for a percentage of the damage, reduced by 50% for minions and monsters. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = 90 |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} Nia calls forth a rising 125 unit radius undead fist at the targeted location, dealing magic damage, knocking targets up for 1 second and stunning enemy champions for an additional 0.75 seconds after a 0.75 second delay with a circular indicator. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50/60/70/80/90 |costtype = mana |range = 850 }} }} Zah posesses Nia for a short duration, which enhances range and damage of her abilities by 25% at the cost of 20% reduced movement speed (unaffected by tenacity). During the duration, Brother's Keeper can be activated once. |leveling = seconds |cooldown = 90/80/70 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = Self }} Ending the possession, Zah is expelled in the direction of the cursor for 1 second, leaving Nia silenced. If he contacts an enemy champion, he explodes, dealing magical damage and silencing the target and Nia for an additional 4 seconds. If Zah does not contact an enemy champion, he reappears as part of Nia instantly. |leveling = |range = 1000 }} }} Lore The wandering Necromancress Nia accompanied by the spirit of her dead elder brother Zah silently track their ways their dishonered life. Lingering as the last heirs to the old kingdom of the Shadow Isles, they refuse the passing of death until they reclaim their throne and allow their lineage to move on. Bound together and in a timeless limbo of progression through the last relic of their royalty, the broken crown of their father, they drudge onwards to become stronger and end he who took their father. History: For most, the Shadow Isles are little more than a living myth encased in a symphony of mist, death, and corruption. Even among the inhabitants of these dark lands, almost all knowledge of the land before The Devastating Ritual has faded from all trickles of history with the only clues being the twisted remains of nature and hushed whispers of the Ruined King who called forth the Ritual which turned the Shadow Isles into the form they take today. However, there is one last refugee which knows the tale of doom. The Ruined King, the last ruler of the lost kingdom used to be a kind man and a just ruler. What would end up becoming his downfall would be his fascination with the natural ties of his land to the spirits and fascination with rare armor as trophies. One night, the two children of The Ruined King, Princess Nia and Prince Zah heard the tormented screams of their father while practicing magic under the royal archmage. Worried, the two ran to the throne room to see their father fighting for control with the suit of armor he held in his throne room. When The Prince ran to try to aide his father, he was struck down by the wild swing of the royal mace as he grabbed the royal crown, which now lay partially broken from impact alongside the dead body of the Prince. Overtaken by shock and grief while feeling his body and mind being overtaken by the malicious armor he ignorantly kept, The King mustered out his dying wish, "Nia, take the crown and run!" Obeying her father, acting without thought as her mind as occupied with the trauma of losing her brother and father, Nia fled from her Kingdom on the eve of destruction from the newborn king. As she made her way from the castle walls, Nia found herself taking her last favor from someone by running to the royal stables and seeking aide from the Stablemaster. He gave the Princess the best steed of the castle to once he heard the terror of what happened to his two masters. However, such treason would later cost the Stablemaster his mind and life to be converted as the commander for the New King's army in a twisted form. One night, sobbing for her losses by the light of a campfire, Nia felt the need to be one with her family again and put the crown of her now-stained bloodline on her head. Once she did, she felt a surge of power and heard a familiar voice ring in her head... that of her dead brother. His spirit appeared before her, stuck in a limbo that was bound to the crown's power. As long as the crown remained damaged as the symbol of the royal family that separated the dead from the living, both of them would remain on the border of life. They both knew that they would need to defeat the usurper King of the Dead who possesses their father to bring their land to peace one day and because he would hunt them down for the crown to the throne he wrongfully took. After years of isolation in their corrupting homeland, they found need for more power, more training in a place free from being hunted in their homeland. Eventually, they found the answer to their needs on the Rift. Category:Custom champions